A common method of containing the water spray within three-sided tub/shower enclosures is to provide a waterproof curtain, supported by a curtain rod, to enclose the open side. When in use, the curtain is drawn closed against the front and rear walls. Typically the seal provided is not tight and the resulting gap allows some water spray to escape. The escaping water presents a safety hazard and can damage structural elements and finishes.